Gilmore Girls
by radiohut
Summary: The wonderful life of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. Find out all the amazing things that happen to these two..and the not so amazing ones too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

"I'm home!" exclaimed Lorelai, to an empty living room. 

"Finally…what took so long?" said Rory, emerging from her room, hailing with her several books.

"No reason," replied Lorelai, in what she hoped was a casual voice. The truth was, there was a reason she was late. She had to talk to Rory soon…she had to.

"No reason? Mom, there has never been a time when you have said 'No reason'. Even if there is no reason, you would've made up a story about how you and Madonna met and then got sent off to Barbados where you befriended the goat people," said Rory looking slightly suspicious.

Chuckling, Lorelai went to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Rory really was her daughter; from the stunning blue eyes to their insane talking ability.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"Mom, come on, tell me," said Rory who had followed her mother into their kitchen; an all time favourite place in the Gilmore household.

"Fine. Rory, honey..." Lorelai began slowly, searching for the best way to say what she had to, "come here, sit down." Lorelai went to the small table and sat down on one of the chairs. Rory imitated her, sitting in a chair, right beside her mother.

"Hon…" sighed Lorelai, readying herself, "I'm pregnant." Rory stared at her mother with a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"w-w-wh-what?" sputtered Rory, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "Don't you have to have sex for that?" continued Rory stupidly.

"yeah, you're right. I'm not pregnant. But you should've seen your face! You looked like you were going to liquefy," laughed Lorelai unable to contain herself.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" burst out Rory,"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS..YOU'RE MAD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"well, you ditched me at Friday night dinner this week and ran off with a boy without telling me. This is the consequence Rory," said Lorelai, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did not ditch you! I had a date, and for that you made up that ridiculous story about you getting pregnant!"

"so, what's your point? I don't like being alone with my parents on a Friday night dinner! Plus, nothing interesting happened at the inn today and I thought some excitement at home ought to do me good."

"you're unbelievable, you know that?"

"why yes I do. People always are telling me I'm an incredible actor."

"I'm going to my room," said Rory, making a face. Lorelai follows finished off her last sip of coffee. She put the cup on the counter and follows Rory to her room.

**RORY'S ROOM**

Lorelai stood at the doorway of her daughter's room, and noticed that Rory's anger at her seemed to have evaporated.

"Oh my God, it's like Godzilla invaded a library," commented Lorelai, looking around her daughter's room.

"Well, exams are coming up, and I need to study," replied Rory, who hadn't taken her eyes off her book, and was highlighting notes from it.

"And for that, it needs to look like a tornado hit?" said Lorelai with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was Godzilla, invading a library?"

"Couldn't it be both?"

"Of course it could," said Rory with the air, of one defeated.

Finally, Rory looked up from her books and stared at her mother.

"Okay, you know what? I'm bored and you won't talk to me," stated Lorelai, slightly downcast.

"so, what do you suggest?"

"I'm going to go to Luke and tell him I'm pregnant."

"Glad to hear it," said Rory, shaking her head and returning to her studies.


	2. Guess Who's Back

**I know the last chapter didn't have much of a plot – that's because it's supposed to be like that. But then gradually, of course, problems occur. It's my first time on Fanfiction writing so give me some credit ;)**

* * *

**IN THE GILMORE HOUSEHOLD **

Lorelai walked out of Rory's room, up stairs to her own. Looking through her closet for a few minutes, she decided she would wear her black knee length skirt, a white dress shirt with a black blazer on top. _Man, do I know how to dress myself or do I know how to dress myself?_ Thought Lorelai immodestly. After almost sprinting downstairs, she checked her image in a mirror, put on some lipstick and threw it in her small handbag.

"RORY!" shouted Lorelai urgently

"What's wrong?" yelled Rory, who had come running out of her room, thinking her mother was in some sort of trouble. She made to go back to her room but Lorelai stopped her.

"Rory, come on, tell me, how do I look?" asked Lorelai to Rory, with a sombre expression on her face.

"You look like somebody just died."

"Super... but I meant the outfit?" said Lorelai exasperatedly.

"Well…" started Rory, deciding to have some fun with her mother, "You add your black boots with that and you'll look like a very classy hooker."

"Heyyy, have some respect kid," retorted Lorelai, looking hurt.

"Fine, then," said Rory, "You look like an extremely elegant prostitute." She laughed suddenly, enjoying the vicious look on her mother's face. _Hey, she had to get her mom back for the whole pregnant drama… why not start now?_

Hastily, deciding to change the subject Rory wondered out loud to her mother. "I thought you were going to Luke's and tell him you were pregnant?" she said sceptically.

Lorelai's eyes bore into her daughter blue clear ones – like her own, and lightly said, "well I was going there and I needed my daughters opinion on my clothing but she just kept telling me I looked like a whore … kids these days huh?" finished Lorelai with a flourish and then smiled sweetly.

"If you remember correctly madam, your daughter said you looked like a prostitute. Nothing as distasteful as a whore." Replied Rory and almost laughed. It was times like these that she always remembered and would always remember for the rest of her life. Her mom really wasn't her mom, she was more of a best friend. A hot best friend. No, seriously. Due to the fact that her mother had her when she was only a sixteen year old – the age that Rory was now – she hardly looked like a mom.

**INSIDE JEEP**

"Okay, I'm off. Wish me luck in terrorizing Luke," yelled Lorelai to Rory as she got her pink coat and ran outside. Getting in her jeep, she took out her cell phone and dialled. Putting her brown jeep into gear, she took it out of her driveway and set off to Lukes.

"Emily Gilmore speaking."

"Hi mom."

"Lorelai?" asked Emily.

"No, it's a Mediterranean Weasel. Of course Lorelai." replied Lorelai sarcastically.

"Well, I was just making sure. Pardon me for checking," Said Emily coolly.

"Who else calls you mom?"

"My other daughter, who was illegally smuggled from Russia," came Emily's voice who decided to match her own daughter's sarcastic tones. She walked around her living room where she had been enjoying a great novel until the phone rang. _Really, these maid are of no use,_ thought Emily.

"That's fine then. I was just wondering."

"So Lorelai, is there any particular reason for this call or just to have a delightful chat with me? Because I have a spectacular novel waiting for me. I was reading it before I got interrupted."

"I'm sorry for not knowing your reading schedules, mom. And yes, there is a reason actual --" Lorelai began slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Aha, there we are, we're getting to the point of this conversation," said Emily.

Choosing to go past her mother's comment, Lorelai continued, "I don't think I'll be able to come to dinner tomorrow mother, and I have such a sore throat and cold sores and all sorts of things. I wouldn't want to you catch anything." Lorelai gave a fake, unbelieving cough and spoke in what she thought would be a strained voice.

"We've been having a pleasant conversation and your voice seemed perfectly fine to me all throughout it… until now apparently. However, you are to come to Friday Night Dinners as planned tomorrow at 8'o clock."

"But… I'm sick. What if you catch something? Or dad catches something?" moaned Lorelai.

"Well then, I'll just wear a mask and sit a good distance away from you, Lorelai. Goodbye now, I must get back to my novel." said Emily, closing the conversation.

Lorelai threw her cell phone in her hand bag and gave a small 'argh!' of frustration. _Well, I tried_, thought Lorelai miserably.

**AT LUKES **

Turning her Jeep, in a corner, she parked and got outside. Even though the conversation with Emily made her feel down, the thought that she would soon be privy to caffeine sustained her. She walked into Luke's and with a small 'hey', sat down on one of the stools near the counter.

"Gimme coffee Luke," demanded Lorelai to Luke.

"No," said Luke.

"No?"

"No," he repeated.

"Are you denying me coffee?" said Lorelai dangerously.

"Yes," said Luke, serving a plate of hot chilli fries to another customer.

"LUCAS DANES!" yelled Lorelai.

"Jeez, what the hell?" said an annoyed Luke.

"You deny me my right to coffee, and I make your life miserable. LUUUU-CASSSSSS!" said Lorelai, dragging out his name in a sing-song voice. Not wanting any drama than he usually got in his hardware store-turned-into-diner, he put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You're so pretty, Luke." Smiled Lorelai as Luke had put down her coffee in front of her.

Shaking his head, Luke realized that he would never ever, as much as he tried to, ever fully understand this woman.

"hey um… Luke?" Lorelai said in a suddenly serious voice that didn't suit her.

"yeah?"

"I have something to tell you … could you put down that coffee pot?"

"Just tell me Lorelai."

"I'm Pregnant."

The pot of coffee nearly flew out of Luke's hands. A nearby customer shielded himself with his newspaper and gave the diner owner a disgusted look. Luke cleared his throat, not daring to believe what he was hearing. She was Pregnant?

Luke's stood there with his mouth open, staring at nothing in particular, and looking as if his soul had left his body.

"You're… you're… you're pre… preg…--" Luke said wildly, not quite able to talk in full sentences.

"Pregnant, Luke."

After a moment of stunned silence, he said, "well I guess congratulations are in order."

"For what?" asked Lorelai, as she put on an innocent face and continued sipping her coffee. Really, this was so worth seeing Luke's face for.

"you… you just told me you were pregnant," said Luke, now even more confused than he was before.

"yeahhhh… I sorta kinda just a little bit lied," Lorelai said, grinning.

Luke took a small step forward, looked her deep in the eyes, then suddenly swiped her coffee. Lorelai wailed for it back.

"I'm so sorry. I love you – no really, come on, give me back my coffee. It's my life support!"

Luke smiled at Lorelai, now enjoying that she was troubled, but stopped just as quickly, his gaze going past behind Lorelai. She followed where he was looking and saw --

"Hey, Lor," said Christoper..

* * *

Okay, much longer than the last one with much more detail. R&R much appreciated. Thank you. And also, thanks to those who reviewed last time. :)  



End file.
